Simple Comforts
by Luna Obsessed
Summary: One Hogwarts evening, Potions Master Severus Snape is paid a visit by a rather enigmatic relative, Silky Soot. Only houseelves could possibly know what she's up to...


_AN : Thanks to Alexandra (theighthweasley) for beta-reading and Lily for creating the summary. This fic was a late Christmas present for my sister, but I decided to share it with you also. It's my first fic not involving Luna Lovegood. Silky Soot is an original character, owned by my sister. She started off as a role-playing character, teaching Potions and that's how I got the idea for this fic. _

**Simple Comforts**

Severus Snape looked up from his book, a fine leather volume of _Putting up with Pathetic Pupils_. He lowered it and stared at the woman standing in the doorway of his office.

"_Silky_?" he said incredously. "_Silky Soot? _What are you doing here?"

She smirked and flicked a strand of hair out of her eye with a pointy fingernail. Her hair was greasy and black, very similar to Snape's own hair.

"I could ask you the same question, Severus. Because that is _my_ chair you are sitting on," she drawled, staring at him with her piercing black eyes.

Snape stared back with his own coal-coloured pupils. He remembered that smirk from their childhood together. Both their parents insisted in shoving them together at every possible time, and there would be many dinner parties where Snape would have to entertain her. His father had stopped inviting the Soot family after Silky 'accidentally' sacked the Snape's house-elf and set fire to Tobias's favourite pillow.

"Excuse me, cousin, but this is my office and I'm sitting in _my_ chair."

"Wrong again. Really, I thought they would have the decency to tell you about things like this…" Silky shook her head and ran her varnished fingers through her hair.

"Tell me about _what_?" he snapped, wondering what his cousin was going on about.

She liked to hold people in suspense, and was very good at it. He would never forget the time she had spent _three weeks_ trying to make him guess what colour underwear she was wearing. At times Silky Soot could be very persuasive, most especially when there was no point to the matter in hand.

At that precise moment, there was a crack, and a house-elf appeared in the room.

"From the headmaster, sir, my apologies for the late delivery; there was a hold-up in the kitchen, we ran out of flour," the creature squeaked. When Snape did not reply, the house-elf's trembling fingers placed a white envelope on the desk, and with another loud crack, it vanished.

The two relative's identical eyes met, and Snape pulled a sheet of parchment from the envelope.

_Dear Severus,_

_I apologise for not telling you in person; my schedule has been very crowded recently. Why, I write this under the table, whilst part of an important meeting!_

_Anyhow, the point of me using such a fine invention as the Invisible Quill…_

_For many years now, you have requested that I employ you to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. This year, I have decided to let you go forth with your wishes._

_A certain Miss Silky Soot, whom I believe to be your cousin, will be replacing you as Potions Professor. I dare say you two are acquainted, so I need not feel bad for not introducing you._

_Sorry this is of such short notice, the minister is looking my way now, so I shall finish this with haste._

_Toodlepip!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"That was from the crackpot, I suppose?" Silky said, as she peered at her reflection in the dusty window which let little light into the dungeon.

"Is he _mad_? _You_ teaching? Whatever put this ridiculous idea into your head?" Snape spluttered, looking infuriated.

"Yes, Severus, I was teaching at Durmstrang, but they didn't like me. Weren't fond of my detention methods…the students weren't very pleasant anyway. That nice reporter…what's her name? Ruth Skrewt or something…she did an article on me. 'Loving teacher kicked out of Bulgaria', you know. Old Albus took pity on me…don't think he really believed the article, but then not even a fool like him can resist my charm…"

She smirked superciliously and tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

"You'll kill the students," Snape said blatantly.

"Well, from what I've heard, you do quite a good job of it yourself," Silky remarked with a little laugh, as she perched herself on his desk.

Snape frowned, and his eyes darted around the room.

"Don't you _want_ the job, Severus?"

"Of course I want the stupid job, Silky!"

"In that case, you'd better start packing," she said, pursing her lips. A pointed, black-varnished nail flicked a pile of papers onto the floor. "It's my desk now."

Slowly, Snape stood up, his head almost colliding with the dungeon ceiling. He narrowed his eyes and pointed his wand at various objects. Within ten minutes, the office was bare, and Silky Soot had taken her new position in Snape's comfortable chair.

"Ta ta, cousin," she said, her pointy nails peeling a banana.

Snape took one last look around his office while Silky bit into her yellow banana. It would be sad to leave this little room forever. He wasn't quite sure why he felt like this. After all, he _had_ wanted this job for years…needed it, in fact.

Perhaps it was all the memories hidden in the walls, or just being able to sit in the same chair, day after day. Or maybe it was just because he, Severus Snape, was afraid. Afraid of leaving to act out the Dark Lord's plans in his new job. Finally he had achieved what was needed of him, but he didn't really want it. Still, his chair was occupied by another now, there was no going back.

So Snape took the brave stride out of his office, trying to feel at least slightly contented.

**The End**


End file.
